Allen in Wonderland
by PhoenixLady8
Summary: AU Host ClubEpisode 13D.GrayMan. Allen is to be enrolled into a new school, if the lastest development doesn't kill them. Don't need to have read or watched Host Club to understand.


Because I'm weird and stupid. Note the weird comment. And it's proven: I've tried to shake someone's hand with my left hand and then couldn't figure why I couldn't do that for a minute. Also because my sister showed my sister a video with Host Club episode 13 for the most part and I'm addicted to D. Gray-Man right now. The twins remind me of Rabi, but I couldn't cast them as "one," unfortunately. Um…I'll try to keep everyone in character, but it's basically D. Gray-Man replaying the episode, so you could watch it and see the if that's a hint.

Warning: Changes that couldn't be avoided. Ooc, possibly, and a bit of gender confusion.

Allen in Wonderland

A pair walked up to a gate that laid before grand gardens and a school that was more like a mansion. One, with styled red hair under a flat hat and wearing a stylish suit, didn't hesitate and continued on, not once stopping to see if the other followed him. The other one was a bit more cautious, stopping just before the gate to stare at the school. It looked to be a girl with strange silver locks to her back and a school uniform and she was studying the school in awe of the size and obvious wealth that went into building it. Once getting over it, she continued on, following the redhead to the expansive school.

Someone greeted them with a smile and a quick glance to the younger of the two, followed with shocked merriment. The two only dismissed it (probably used to it, the man mused), and listened to him as he greeted and praised the girl for exceeding into making it into the special student program. The redhead murmured something, but the man politely dismissed it. Something about training too hard?

"Ah…Allen, was it?" The man turned to the youngest there. "I'll be talking with your guardian for a while, so why don't you go ahead and take a look around campus for a while? It's spring break, so there shouldn't be anyone around."

"Tch. Maybe you can start memorizing the grounds so that you don't get lost," the girl's guardian retorted. Both statements translated roughly to, in Allen's mind and respectfully, "Why don't you leave so that the adults can talk? (Never mind that she was old enough to attend this school next year)" and "Go and don't get lost or start crawling through the vents (A jab at the times she's gotten lost and had resorted to crawling through the vents to figure out where she was or to find someone she knew)."

Allen Walker quietly left the principal's representative with Cross and his remarks for the surrounding building with an "I understand" and a "Thank you." As she left, she distantly heard Cross start saying, "That brat's too serious sometimes. Do you think that she should have more fun?"

She wandered about, letting the little things catch her attention until she heard a toning of clockwork. Her eyes drifted to a slightly open door before noticing that something was moving. It was small, bizarre, and seemed to be on crack. Not at all cute, mind you, but it was funny, as it stumbled about, eating a banana while seemly drunk. Considering that it was a bunny with its tongue sticking out, Allen couldn't figure how it was eating a banana, never mind that it was a stuffed animal to boot!

Peering into the room, Allen watched from afar as the bunny dropped the peel and stopped moving. When it stopped, the floor around it dropped with the sound of a high-powered motor and then slowly descended. "Eh…what's a bunny doing here," Allen mused out loud. She didn't expect it to turn and wave an ear. "And it's a doll?!"

Running forward to catch the doll, Allen forgot about the banana peel on the floor and (of course) slipped. Thrown forward, she attempted to catch herself, only to find that she was to "land" in the hole that the bunny had left after its departure. Flailing about didn't help her, but she did it anyway before pitching through when gravity finally took its toll.

Screaming didn't help either, but she was happily ignoring that right now, thank you every much.

When light blinded Allen's eyes, she quickly closed them and curled herself slightly to hide…well, she was wearing a skirt. Landing was fortunate, as she was caught in something, but she really didn't care. She sighed in relief…before she tipped over onto her face.

"beep beep Intruder alert! Holding onto intruder until properly order done. Intruder alert!" The machine holding onto her waist and lower back was too heavy to lift or pry off. She was able to tell with just one look.

"You've got to be kidding me," Allen groaned. Her attention was to glance around the room to help her when the grand piano suddenly opened and a little boy with mouse-like features that peeked out from a helmet and worn clothing appeared. He glanced about, only to be startled by the (obviously) older girl. Squeaking (do rabbits squeak?), he jumped and caught a banana before consuming it, only to disappear in pink smoke.

"Well, there goes the idea of him knowing the way," Allen started, only to finish distracted as the boy reappeared, only a fifth of his size, to run off in a hurry. He threw open a tiny set of doors and passed through them. She was left in shock.

Moving was hard. It ruled out going for help, though Allen doubted her ability to go and find her guardian in the school, which was bigger than a block of houses and ten times more confusing. The machine's weight must be over my own, Allen displeasing thought. However, the boy had dislodged some bananas and they were in reach. Allen smiled (evilly, might I add; Rabi would say that it was Black Allen there) and reached for them and then ate several of them. In a matching pink poof, she ran scream from the monster-like machine that threatened to fall on her. She threw open the doors and rushed inside before firmly slamming them close.

The hallway was silent after her entrance and dark with nothing but a few feet ahead to be seen. Allen sighed, sucked up her courage, and started to walk. Distantly, she remembered Cross scolding her when she was young after finding her in an ally similar to this, but she chose to carefully ignore that memory since this was much cleaner and the threats the man had predicted weren't likely to be here. Besides, she could take care of herself…mostly.

As Allen walked along, she blinked at the sign made of lit light bulbs. She didn't stop, but by the time she was standing close enough, she recognized it as the character for "woman" in Japanese. Or, at least, that's was she was pretty sure of. "Woman," she echoed in wonder, continuing on the set path. She didn't notice anything else until there was another sign, again made out of light bulbs. This time, it was a picture of a bunch of bananas. "Banana," she verbally parroted, just before she stepped on another banana peel.

She was screaming again, this time sliding in a straight line down the hall. When it finally pitched her forward, it was into another hole. Cue the screaming please.

This time, she landed in a pool of some sorts. Breaking the surface after realizing this, Allen gladly gulped in air, though she had to manage to tread without her arms to remove all her wet hair from her face. She remembered that she wasn't supposed to have so much hair, but where that had come from, she didn't know. Wordlessly, she swam to the ladder to exit.

"You cry too much," a guff voice stated. Allen blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"All these tears are yours. The water are your tears from your heart," a man stated. "Grief…loneliness…despair…you've endured much more than the average child, ne?" Allen reflected that the man's tone didn't match his words, guff and uncaring, or his personality. She stayed still for a minute to think about his words and why didn't fit while regarding his back. He startled her by talking again. "Moyashi, get out of the pool."

"Moyashi! I'm not that short!" Allen huffed—she wasn't even standing yet and the bastard was calling judgments!

The man—or was it just a tall teen?—turned one eye to her in unmasked loathing. "You want to be eaten. I can't believe you."

Allen blinked. What? Eaten? By what? She turned in wonderment to the pool (for where else would the threat be? The ground?) to see three men, possibly in their late forties, in protective tubing. Um…hadn't she seen them when Master Cross hadn't managed to…pay off his debts…oh…_shit!_

Scrambling, she hurried to get out of the water, but didn't manage it in time. The debt collectors were "riding" mechanical crocodiles that snapped at her just as she jumped to avoid them, tucking her skirt from their jaws just to be safe too.

"You could have given me more warning!" Allen yelled at the man who regarded her coolly before turning back to whatever he was doing. A glance proved the debt collectors to have had disappeared. "Maybe I should get back to my original size…Uh? I'm back to normal?"

"One will make you big," the man seemed to have an interrupting hobby. "One will make you small." Allen then heard a sound that was like stone against metal. The man was sitting on a mushroom, cross-legged, and busying himself with something. His long, black hair was tied back, expect that a few locks in the front escaped his tight control. When Allen peered around him, she saw that he was sharpening a black blade.

"What are you talking about?" Allen questioned the man, only to get a _look_ back.

"You'll see," the man stated. "Here comes the prefect example." Allen followed his gaze to two siblings, one was a toddler with pigtails and the other, a gown man with a hat, both with dark hair.

"Yo, Kanda! May we have some mushrooms?" The older man cheered when the long-haired one nodded.

"Just remember how much time you owe me next time," "Kanda" stated.

"Time?" Allen blinked.

"The more mushrooms they have, the more time I have to train," he replied to the hanging question.

"When do you ever _stop_ training?" Allen frowned. Every time she remember the man in front of her, if he wasn't working ("working?" What did he do?), he was eating, sleeping, or _training_.

"'Ever?' This is the first time we've met," the man peered down his nose at the younger girl only to see her turn away in a huff. He was about to continue on, only he could see that she was heavily distracted.

Two lights were glowing around the two that had wanted mushrooms. Apparently, they had picked their mushrooms (Allen didn't know where from. Maybe under the big mushroom that "Kanda" was sitting on?) and taken large bites from them.

"Ah, I'm becoming small," the older one giggled. Allen watched in horror as he shrink and a baby crawled out from under the man's clothing. It demanded to be picked up.

"Ah, I'm becoming big," the younger one grinned as she evolved into a familiar face. As soon as she had stopped, she began to talk to the man, though he only grunted and turned away.

"I don't think that's what it's supposed to mean," Allen deadpanned to no one. Hearing a door, she glanced the way of the sound. Seeing the baby from before crawl through a door, Allen turned in alarm. "The baby's getting away!"

"Not my business," the man replied. The girl wasn't paying attention—her body had grown, but not her mind as much. Huffing, Allen took off again, this time after a wayward child.

Allen busted through the door, only to slip on her first step. Around her, littering the floor, were banana peels. She was starting to wonder what with the peels, because they were everywhere!

"She tripped, she tripped!" A voice laughed. The girl looked up to see a genderless teenager with a mask and wig laughing at her. The wig was long and blond-white with dark swirls on it—some of it reminded Allen of a heart.

"A-Ah…I-I am a Duchess," a female voice intoned. She had dark, curly hair with either bags under her eyes or heavy eyeliner on, dressed in an old-fashioned blue dress. Allen smiled nervously. Weren't high-ranking people supposed to be scary? This one was nervous and ready to collapse on herself.

The Duchess continued on, holding the baby in her arms. "O-Over on the couch is Ms. Cat, our cat, and the l-lady over there that is making banana soup is our cooking lady." The lady seemed to flinch, but Allen soon learned why. The "cooking lady" turned out to be a man (who was as short as Allen) with short cream-colored hair and grey eyes with a temper.

"Why does _ore-sama_ have to cook banana soup?!" The man cried out, throwing plates at the Duchess, who only curled away from the projectiles. "You guys are the ones who get to have fun! I've had it!" And with that, the cooking lady ran off. Allen was still stunned, as the plate he threw would fly pass her head. Thankfully, her head was still safe afterwards and it also blocked the plates from hitting the duchess.

Ignoring the insane man, Allen noticed the baby in the duchess's arms. "So, you're this baby's mother?"

"A-Are you interested in this child?"

Allen shook her head. "I was just worried, that's all. It's great that he found his mother. Being with your parents is always the best, ne?"

"Um…I need to go soon," the lady stated, shy and uncomfortable. "I-I'll leave this child with you!" The now fanatic lady handed the baby to Allen, who cradled him in surprise. Blinking, she watched as the lady disappeared though another hole in the floor.

"Huh? But where are you going?" Allen winced when the baby shifted in his sleep—she wasn't comfortable with this foreign feeling of holding a baby.

"I've been subpoenaed to appear in court," she replied as she disappeared.

Allen could only blink.

"Do you really think that the doll was the lady's baby," the cat questioned, seeming to smirk. One couldn't tell with the mask on. In reply, Allen glanced down at the baby, only to see that it was a wooden doll.

"Eh! What's going--!" Allen turned to the couch, only to find that the cat was missing. She blinked and then set the doll gently on the couch, ensuring that it would change or fall. She then left.

Allen found herself outside, in a brightly lit courtyard with high-arching pathways. Walking on one of them, she reflected back on why she came here and what had happened as she had wondered about the school. It was obvious that not once did she leave the school campus, but it made her wonder on how everything was happened.

She stopped when she saw the cat from before leaning against one of the archways. The genderless cat turned and disappeared behind the supporting pole.

"Over here," the cat's voice stated, behind her this time. When she turned to the cat, she blinked. Wasn't the dressed human just over there? "Surprised?"

"Ah…yes," Allen nodded. The cat only grinned wider.

"I can disappear and…" The cat trail off, only to reappear in front of the pillar in behind her.

"…reappear like this," the cat finished.

"Cool," Allen smiled. When the cat seemed to be a hair less aware, she continued on. "By the way, I wanted to ask which way I should go."

"That'll depend…" The cat disappeared again to reappear to her right.

"…on where you want to go."

"I want to go back to where I came from," Allen stated. The cat smiled and disappear at her statement to reappear to her left.

"You're not allowed to go back…" The cat disappeared and then reappeared to her right again.

"…without seeing the queen." The cat disappeared yet again, but didn't reappear.

"The queen," Allen parroted in wonder. Not seeing the cat, she continued on her journey, only to have the cat reappear as she approached one of the pillars.

"You could say…"The cat then disappeared.

"…that the queen…" It reappear with a smirk, only to disappear.

"…rules over…" Her left.

"…this world." Her right.

She stopped.

"Okay, this will be odd," she called out. "But why don't you both come out?"

"What do you mean…?" The right one peered out from his pillar before ducking back.

"…'both of you?'" The left did the same.

"Never mind," Allen sighed before walking away.

She didn't see the cat come out to met an identical one, both staring after her.

There was a room full of empty tables with regal red and white chairs, white tables and only three people inside. Once Allen was close to the odd trio, she took note of the three. Allen of them had dark skin with crosses imbedded into their foreheads. One had dark, curly hair under a top hat and a formable suit that rivaled Master Cross. The second one had Gothic, frilly clothing and was happily eating an assortment of hard candy. The pink bunny ears that were stuck into her short hair seemed out of place. Last was a burly man who was wearing a mouse suit with matching ears and seemed to be sleeping.

"Um…Excuse me…" Allen started.

"No open seats here," the man in the top hat stated. Allen blinked.

"Yup! No open seats here!" The girl was giggling. Maybe she was on a sugar high?

"Oh…Okay," Allen blinked again before walking off. She didn't see the comical looks on their faces, but she heard their reactions.

"Hey! We didn't mean it that way!" The man in the top hat was standing and pointing at her now. "There are plenty of seats! See! See!"

"I see, I see," Allen sighed. The man reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who. Actually, she almost laughed because she had the feeling that she didn't or image waving around like that. Well, maybe if a certain someone was teasing him, but she couldn't phantom who. "There are plenty of seats here—an entire room full of them almost."

The man nervously laughed in reply. The girl only continued to lick her lollipop, though her smile set Allen on her own nervous edge.

The mouse-man only continued to sleep.

"I would like to ask something," Allen started. She was interrupted by the man again.

"Your hair is quite long."

"Huh?"

"I like that hair. However, it should be cut shorter than that."

"Can we not talk about my hair," Allen shifted. Her starlight hair was an issue that she wasn't used to having commented on, much less complimented on.

"And you're wearing a skirt," the girl smirked.

Allen gave her an odd look. "I'm a girl aren't I?"

Her reply were two stunned looks. She dismissed it.

"Eh…if you eat that many sweets, won't you get cavities? And what about your homework?" Allen looked at the girl in a measuring gaze; the girl only smiled.

The mouse woke up for a second. "Eat, brush, do homework. Make it sweet," he gruffly stated. The girl only cheered with a matching, "Okay!" The mouse-man went back to sleep.

"Riddle, riddle," the man grinned behind folded hands.

Allen blinked. "Riddle, riddle?"

"Why do ootoro and amaki look similar?" The man threw out. Allen immediately blinked before translating it in her head.

"Aren't they the same?" She blinked when the man yelled at her ("Wrong! That is definitely not true!") and poked her head hard.

The girl distracted her. "Do you want some wine?" There was a bottle of wine that had somehow appeared.

Allen blinked. "Knowing what it does to Master Cross, I believe that I will forgo the offer, but thank you."

The two conscious looked as each other. The man stage whispered to the girl. "She's a bit too much like Alice, but she's also too difficult to be her at the same time."

"Yeah," the girl replied. "But she looks like the perfect doll, don't you agree?"

"Yes, she does," the man glanced at the older girl before sighing. "However, not for me."

Allen started when clocks, tons of them, toned away, somehow appearing out of nowhere.

"It's always three o'clock here," the man stated.

"That's why it's always snack time," the girl smiled as she chose a new lollipop, her old one finished.

"Um…what exactly is this place?" Allen blinked at the two strange people, with the sleeping one in between them still. "I came here to go through the admission process with my master, but…"

"Riddle, riddle," the man interrupted again. "Why do you feel uneasy around us?"

"I feel uneasy here?" Allen thought about it for a second, and then dismissed it. "This is the school, right?"

"What are you going to do after you're admitted?" The man smirked back at her.

"Huh?"

"What do you plan to do after you've entered the school?" The man shared a smile with the girl. She was happily giggling and licking her lollipop again.

"'What?'" Allen frowned after parroting him. "Well, study. Train when I have time."

"And?" The girl intoned this time.

"'And?'" Allen blinked once again in confusion.

"You're just going to study and train?" The man had picked up the conversation this time.

"Probably," Allen stated.

"Why?" The man seemed bored at this point.

"'Why?'" Allen thought about it for a minute. Everything seemed so hazy! "I have a dream that I want to finish. Getting here is just part of the procedure."

"But, a student's life isn't just studying, is it?" The man grinned. His face momentarily fell. "Ignoring your bizarre master, of course."

"What else is there?" Allen questioned, confusion directed at the older man.

"Fun things," was the simple answer. When she parroted him, there was a round of repeating those to words.

When that was done with, they distantly heard a trumpet call. Turning towards it, Allen blinked. "What was that?"

"A court trail is around to began," the man replied.

"Trail?"

"The duchess is going to be sentenced to death," the girl smiled, picking up yet another lollipop.

"Eh! But why?" Allen's voice was higher and the man slightly winced before replying.

"Because the queen feels like it…I guess." He shrugged and drank his tea.

"And you're just going to sit here," Allen exclaimed. When she received blank looks, she huffed and left the room in a hurry.

"The accused one, the Duchess," a heavy, male voice intoned. "When we organized a music festival, you accepted our invitation and came. Do you know what crime you have committed?" Two people sat on regal thrones and clothing with matching hats attached to masks.

"That's a crime?"

The speaker of the two, the one on the left and obviously the king of the pair, spoke, "Who are you?"

"Allen Walker," the starlit girl replied.

"Y-Your Majesties, m-my job is to appear at social parties," the nervous lady stammered out.

The low alto voice came from the queen's mask. "By leaving your precious children behind?" Allen and the duchess straightened in surprise of the question. The queen continued, ignoring their surprise. "That is your crime, even if it was for work. You let your children be all alone at home and made them feel lonely."

"But that's not true," Allen protested. Quickly, she hurriedly added, "your majesty." The queen visibly shifted her view to the younger girl. "Children know very well when their parents are busy. They wouldn't bare any ill will to their parents. Besides, if you sentence her to death like I hear, wouldn't that just be proving the point? They still would be alone because their mother could be with them anymore."

"This is the place for the law, little girl," the king sneered behind his mask. "Do not involve your personal feeling in this case."

"If that's true, than what is law," Allen shoot back. "Isn't law based on human's morals set down so that government could be established? Why not let Komui's strange machines do all the work then?! You don't need trails or laws then!"

The king was not pleased with the younger girl's reply. "Insolence! Aren't you, yourself, a criminal too?"

"Eh?" Thinking back on the day, Allen couldn't think of anything that would make her a criminal expect for avoiding the debt collectors.

"Let's take care of your case first then," the king ordered, a smile heard on his voice. As soon as he was finished, a light shown down onto the floor, lighting up the dark room's floor. Allen could only blink at the fizzing circuits and snapped wires along with the cracked and destroyed hard protective covering. It used to be a machine—probably a robot if the design was meant to resemble a certain supervisor's creations. _Used to be_ being the key words.

"The machine you broke," the king supplied to Allen's stunned look.

"The machine that caught me when I fell," Allen also supplied in wonder. She looked back to the king and queen. "But when I left, the machine was still in one piece! It almost crushed me to death!"

"No matter when or how," the king shot back, "you were the one to break it!"

"But how could I have broken it when--!" Allen stopped in thought. The machine had broken in one of her memories. She had landed on it when she had been pushed off a higher level in a building and the machine had the unfortunate fate of being under her when she fell. The most vivid part of her memory was that she had been screaming in fright along with the person who had accidentally pushed her and the loud crunch and matching, aching back in the immediate aftermath.

The king decided to continue on with or without her attention. "Witnesses! For the girl who interrupts this case! If you know anything, then come to testify!"

More lights were cuing on now, much like when the lights had started shining on the Duchess and the royal pair. This one revealed the man with the top hat that was with the girl and the mouse-man, directly in front of Allen, to her surprise.

"I shall testify, your majesty," he stated, appearing in a humble crouch and holding his hat to his head. "This person has the wrong idea of what a student's life should be, you see. Study, study, study! Where's the fun?" The man grinned at her disbelieving look. "She doesn't even try to enjoy her daily life!"

"You have too fun with all your free time, Lord Tyki Miki!" Allen huffed, displeased with the man's attitude and it showed in her voice.

At her shout, the lights snapped on, grand chandeliers that lit the room. At Allen's surprise, she saw that it was filled with girls with masks of their eyes. To her, it seemed that every one of them where giggling like all of Master Cross's lovers in one room.

"Eh? What's going on? I feel so confused!"

"Why do you know my name?" The man, Tyki, grinned as he towered over the shorter and younger girl. That caught her attention. Since she had a habit of parroting when confused, she found the question repeated all around her, from the man, and then the girls with their masks. It resulted in a heavy echo around the room.

"You ask me why?" Allen blinked at Tyki again, not noticing the platform that the Duchess was standing on was lowering itself. She started with two voices spoke up.

"You knew that we…" came from her right and behind her.

"…were twins, hehe!" That had a more hysterical and giggly tone from behind her and to the left.

The man with the mushroom magically appeared to her right directly. "You knew how much I trained. Everyone thinks that I just disappear," he grunted and continued to sharpen his blade.

The girl with the mouse-man appear at a table to her left. She happily licked her lollipop. "You knew about my homework without my brother telling me off in your presence."

A round went around of them smiling at her and asking "Why?" The mouse-man was first and had grunted it, really, followed by something that sounded like, "make it sweet!" The girl was next, eyeing a new lollipop; the twins, who now had very different looks, were next. The man with the sword more threw it at her like an insult, but Tyki smiled at her warmly and asked her. "Why?"

"Because…" Allen thought about it. She wasn't coming up with anything, but she was trying.

"You still don't know?" Tyki smiled at her before bowing and moving out of the way to present the royal couple, who were both smiling. The king started.

"You have a lot of friends, don't you Allen?" The man moved the mask so that the left side still covered his right side of his face. She was surprised to see that it was Master Cross in all of his terrify glory.

"Master Cross?!" Allen jumped, not expecting that. When she turned to the queen, she rumbled (rumbled? What woman rumbles?) in laughter before standing and shift _just_ right. The front of the dress instantly flattened and Allen almost laughed to see two fruits rolling on the floor after she picked her skirts up a bit to walk down the raised dais that they were on. However, when Allen looked at the fruits, she recognized them as the fruits that _he_ used every time he had to cross-dress because he'd done something there in the past. _He_ never really told her why he chose drag, but she had been young and innocent at the time.

"You've grown up, haven't you," the "queen" questioned. If it wasn't for the skirts, Allen was almost sure that the queen didn't walk like a woman and the voice that was ensuing from the queen's mouth wasn't a woman's voice, though she was sure that he could pitch it to be. "Too fast for my liking," the cross-dresser stated. "So enjoy this dream while you can, okay Allen?"

Allen was too busy wiping at her tears that had come with her realization of who the queen was. Even if she nodded, one couldn't tell because of her hands quick capture of every tear. When the queen was done, however, she had looked at her father, burst into fresh tears, and proceeded to throw herself at him.

He welcomed her with open arms.

He'd scold her later. (What male wouldn't if their daughter dreamed them cross-dressing?)

"_Mana._"

"Allen. Allen."

A voice was attempting to wake Allen Walker up. He blinked and yawned, to the amusement of his surrounding company. It turned out to be Rinali, the younger sister of the supervisor of the club. She had a smile on her lips and a complex makeup kit in her hands.

"Oh, you really were asleep?" Rinali seemed to slightly laugh without showing it expect for her eyes. "You need to wake up through—the customers will be coming soon."

"Ah, okay," Allen agreed. She took a glance around the room. Tyki-sensei was talking to Komui-sensei while Rabi attempted to leave Tyki's possessive clutch, dressed as a cat with matching tail. Allen smirked to himself—even though Tyki-sensei had graduated, he still came back just to cuddle with an embarrassed (and at times, annoyed) Rabi—even at club. Rinali seemed to be the White Queen while Kanda (who was forced into it) was the Queen of Hearts. Girls seemed to get a kick when Kanda was forced into a dress, though Allen didn't understand it. Tyki's younger cousins, known largely as "_the_ twins" were dressed as the Mad Hatter and the Rabbit. Jean seemed to be visiting and was happily the mouse while Rhode danced about as the White Rabbit. Everyone else seemed to be changing.

"Oh, right!"

"Rinali!" Allen exclaimed, attempting to glare at the older, prettier girl. She had just dumped a long blonde wing on his head. He had to straighten it under her smiling, kindly, and _threatening_ eyes.

"You've the honor of being Alice, Allen," Rinali stated. Leaning in closer, she continued to grin next to his ear. "By the way, when you change, unbind your chest. It might hurt, but I think that water balloons would be weird, wouldn't you agree?"

Allen could only stare at Rinali—no one really knew or acknowledged it if they did—before she got a face full of frills and ribbons.

"Now go change unless you want me to supervise you!"

That set Allen into action.

Please don't kill me. This will stay a one-shot if you want! However, let me explain things before you kill me, okay?

The cast:

Allen Alice/ Haruhi

Kanda The caterpillar/ Kyoya later cast as the Queen of Heart

Rabi not mentioned out-right. At first, I couldn't think of anything, set him as the mouse at the beginning, but then found that someone had been assigned that role. He later shows up as the cat—the role I wanted to give him, but I couldn't stand splitting him into two pieces!

Jesdero and Debitto the cat—it won't make sense unless you watch the anime and not the manga (though it's just as good, it has a different plot for this scene)/ Hikaru and Kaoru later cast as the Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit

Mana the queen/ Haruhi no okaa-san

Cross the king/ Haruhi no otou-san would be Allen's guardian in the last scene

Komui unknown/ Nekozawa—this guy appears with a younger sister and obvious to why I chose this role

Rinali unknown/ Nekozawa young sister—same reason for Komui really

Miranda the Duchess/ Renge—I now know what a bad choice this was—I was running out of characters.

Debt collectors unknown/ the Zuka Club—they just seemed to fit. The crocs were originally the Earl, Skin, and Tyki, but I found a better use for two-thirds of that trio (the last was somehow forgotten)

Yoshi I think the White Rabbit/ Bunny-chan—if you don't remember, go back to when Rabi is pinning away at Eliade.

Jean unknown/ piano brat in Episode 6—reasoning…they're both brats in my mind when we first met them. Oh, and they're rash.later cast as the mouse

Tyki the Mad Hatter / Tamaki

Skin the mouse/ Mori-sempai—not many lines, but the "make it sweet" probably gave him away

Rhode the Rabbit/ Honey-sempai—she was originally be a croc or the mouse instead of Skin(if she was the mouse, she wouldn't be sleeping but doing homework) but then I couldn't image Skin talking reasonably.

This is silly, I know, but I hope to point out that this was never beta-ed, just re-read for small errors.

Lame, I know. Some of you would love the Tyki/Rabi pairing, some will hate me. You can ignore it…The actual story lasted about ten pages and I'm surprised that you lasted through my "weird" writing style—my sister complains that the way I write is the way I talk. Please review (I'm hoping for good ones) and here's some news that will surprise—this is my first post in years. Don't expect any good stuff in my profile. Good night/morning/afternoon.

PS. This is based off a crossover of Host Club/D.Gray-Man. If anyone wants, they could continue this crossover, just contact me. If you end up encouraging me, I doubt that it'd ever get finished or posted.


End file.
